creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Time Travel within the Mind
First and for most this is something that could be acted on later beyond the future or perhaps if we become more spiritual with our self being but most important to work with our minds because anything is possible with a powerful mind. I have always had this thought if some how you could be able to make time go how you please, oh and when I say "time travel" I don't mean 10 or 30 years from now but more like minutes or hours from a day. Earlier this week my friend Gaytan pointed out that if we we're to either ride the bus than ride on my long board and bike to school, I wouldn't have been able to catch one of my friends before class for something he gave me, that improved my day. For the fact that on the way to school which is like 15+ minutes on bike and long board and in car or bus obviously it is made for time efficiency so it takes less of time. But, as we cruised down to school my parents happen to stop by and talk to me, which made our time arriving to school a bit more delaying, he said. "If it wasn't for the choice of riding to school you're parents wouldn't have stopped to talk to you and all that time leading to you getting what you wanted." After I heard him say all that I had a great idea and I told him what if it we're possible to control time but instead of it being a crazy fucking machine that some how teleports you to dinosaurs or Hitler years. That some how it all had to do with your brain, somehow you can get you brain working in such a fast pace motion to where you can reach your own mind in to the future, instead of your whole entire self going to the future your mind can reach itself and kind of talk to its self by telling you what will happen in the future and those are called visions. I for one had a stage in my life where I would have visions. Where I would be minding my own shit just doing the natural when all of a sudden I would have visual thought of things and later on it happening in the future for a second I thought I was crazy. How was it possible for me to know what to expect later on in the day because of a thought I had hours before? Of course maybe there's people that has also have seen visions but wouldn't it be better if you can control those visions instead of having them randomly? I believe this Time Mind Traveling must need a lot of meditation I want to see if there can be a point where you can control your visions, which would mean controlling your life time and getting everything going as you intend it to be. Also another that might play a big part of this is parallel universe and I'm not talking about to the point where the universe is all different and everything is played out differently I say parallel universe to the point where just time can be altered differently and something else come to play for the fact that time change and so does the rest of your day. For example: Let's say you can be siting there meditating or maybe thinking in another state of mind, Where you are in your thoughts to where in front of you see portals of different times but the all the same day but played out differently and you have a chance to observe each portal and you basically pick out how you want to play out the day. Some people would say why would I want to see the future of the rest of my day? Well you see, you human, you have to understand that everybody has a day that they regret going through and to have a chance to see before reality happens,wouldn't all lives more enjoyable? at least in my case. I believe our minds are very powerful we just need to use our full potential in our brain, Maybe there are abilities beyond us that we need to contact the only way to find out is to try. -DelusionalHumanity Category:Reality